


Midas's Gold

by the_dangerous_ginger



Series: Destiel Smut Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASMR, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, Insomniac Dean, M/M, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their reflection, he looked… surreal. His skin shimmered in the low light, but not like he’d been at war with a pack of preschoolers and loose glitter. Instead, it highlighted the dips and curves of his cheeks, collarbones, and hips nicely. Even his dick had a bit of a shine to it, and he definitely did not find that kinda funny.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t admit it, but he didn’t really mind the gold. He kinda liked it, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midas's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me not too long ago after listening to a few ASMR videos and I wondered if being able to depict such a wonderful thing was possible, so here's my attempt!   
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K
> 
> Autonomous sensory meridian response (ASMR) is a euphoric experience characterized by a static-like, or any sort of tingling sensation on the skin that typically begins on the scalp and moves down the back of the neck and upper spine, precipitating relaxation.

“This has to be one of the most ridiculous things you’ve ever talked me into.” Dean groaned into his pillow before tossing it aside.

“Speak while you still can, Dean. You wanted help and I’m going to do my best to give you it.” Castiel chided from his spot in the corner where he continued to sift through a box of God knows what.

“Seriously, Cas? This is still your idea?”

“Yes. I am nothing but serious, Dean.” Cas set whatever had been in his hand down with a dull thud and walked over to where Dean was now sitting. Gently, he took both of his lover’s hands and rubbed his thumbs in small, soothing circles over the backs.

“Go take the more expensive stuff I know you still have stashed under the counter out and start a nice hot bath.” He let go of one of Dean’s hands and pressed a finger to Dean’s lips, silencing the forming protest. Cas chuckled when he nipped at the finger, throwing in a pout as well.

“No arguing. After you’re done, strip and wait.” 

After receiving a quick kiss, Dean found himself being pushed off the bed and in the general direction of the bathroom. As instructed, he turned the knobs on the bathtub full blast, stripped, and reached under the bathroom counter, retrieving the bright orange, froufrou looking bag stashed in the far back. 

Sam and Eileen had gotten him and Cas a very nice and  _ very expensive _ men’s bath set. Due to how they lived their lives, being constantly on the road and covered in too much blood and grime that nothing short of Ajax could wash off, it had gotten pushed to the back and promptly forgotten about.

Until now.

The bag part, which was gaudy enough to make Dean’s eyes hurt, was some joke Sam thought he would pull to be funny, but the real deal was inside.

The wicker basket in it contained a spa or bath lover’s wet freakin’ dream. Everything from little brushes and milk soaps, to candles and those stupid bath bombs were hidden inside, just waiting to be used properly. 

Cas, the ever thoughtful bastard, had made sure the plush rug had been pulled close to the standalone, clawfoot bathtub so it would be easier on Dean’s knees when he kneeled there. 

After several minutes of silently watching the tub slowly fill, he felt Cas’s presence behind him. Hands settled firmly on his shoulders and squeezed softly.

The nonverbal cue had him going pliant in an instant, ready for whatever his Dom had planned. His dick gave an interested twitch but he chose to ignore it. Cas’s hands worked gently still as the water continued to rise. Eventually when it had filled to his liking, Cas paced around Dean and shut off the flow. 

He rounded behind Dean again, carding light fingers through his hair as he passed, then began setting out all the items in the basket in a neat line. Once finished, he plucked one of the bath bombs from the line and unwrapped it, revealing its shimmery gold exterior before carefully dropping it into the water.

Immediately, the scent of neroli and sandalwood permeated the air, and gold began to color the water. Not so long ago, Dean would have run screaming at the thought of being covered head to toe in freakin’ glitter, but that time was over. This was what his Dom wanted, so he was going to give it to him. Even though this wasn’t a technical ‘scene’ he was still free to safeword out at any time.

“Stand.” 

Dean rose to his feet with a grace he didn’t know he possessed and took Cas’s hand when it was offered to him. He let himself be helped into the tub and lowered himself into the hot water when told. 

Thankfully the bath was actually big enough to accommodate a man his size, so he could fully stretch his legs comfortably. Castiel let him soak for a few minutes as the rest of the bomb diffused into the water, continuing to gently play with his hair.

When it had fully dissipated, Dean sunk his head under for a few seconds to wet his hair and rose again, awaiting Cas’s next move. 

Castiel picked up one of the milk soap circles and a brown terry cloth washrag and dipped them into the golden water, working the two together until a soft sud had formed.  Gently, he began lathering Dean’s skin with the rag, starting with his hands and arms and slowly working his way across his chest.

He bit back a small groan when the fabric dragged across his nipples and forced himself to stay still. Cas worked lower onto his stomach, skipping his cock, much to his dismay, and running it down his legs. He tried to pull away when it was dragged across the ticklish part of instep, making Cas smile slightly.

After the rag was wrung out and put to the side, he sank under the water again, rinsing away the suds. 

While he was under, Castiel had moved behind him, armed with a bottle of shampoo. He could hear the snick of the cap closing before cool hands settled on his head, massaging carefully but surely.

By the time Cas had worked the shampoo through his hair and down the back of his neck, his entire body was a relaxed puddle with the exception of his dick, which was now achingly hard.

Another rinse with the added help of his Dom and he was soap free again.

Cas reached for the final bottle in his lineup and squeezed a generous amount in the palm of his hand. After forming a final orange scented lather, he scooted closer to the tub.

“Bring your knees up.” 

Dean did as instructed again and held his breath in anticipation. Cas’s hands dove into the water promptly, one slick hand wrapping tightly around his cock and the other rubbing insistently at his hole.

He threw his head back when said finger breached him. Dean didn't know if this would actually help with his problem but  _ Jesus fuck  _ he wasn't complaining. 

“You’re stunning like this Dean, writhing and responsive. Simply beautiful.” 

Dean whined at the statement and tried to gain more friction, somewhere,  _ anywhere _ , but was having no luck. The water and soap eliminated any chances of he himself from getting anything other than what Cas chose to give him.

“Shh, relax. We’ll get you there.” His Dom soothed him. He grit his teeth and willed his body to obey once again. 

Dean let Cas take him higher, soaking up touch like he was dying for it. 

“Let go, Dean.” 

With a small whimper he spilled over Cas’s hand and into the water. Waves of white hot pleasure rolled over him, chasing away the chill of the now cooling bath.

Again, once he regained coherency, he let himself be helped back out of the tub. Castiel had managed to find the softest towels in the bunker to dry him with instead of the usual threadbare ones they used.

Fully satiated and dried off, he reluctantly let himself be guided to the full length mirror shoved in the corner. Cas stood behind him, hands placed reassuringly at his naked hips, nosing across the expanse of Dean’s shoulder. 

“Look at yourself, Dean.” 

In their reflection, he looked… surreal. His skin shimmered in the low light, but not like he’d been at war with a pack of preschoolers and loose glitter. Instead, it highlighted the dips and curves of his cheeks, collarbones, and hips nicely. Even his dick had a bit of a shine to it, and he definitely  _ did not _ find that kinda funny.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he didn’t really mind the gold. He kinda liked it, to be honest.

“Do you know what my favorite part is? The way it compliments your soul. It shines so brightly sometimes, I think I might go blind. No, no don’t look away, please.” Cas gently guided his face back towards the mirror via a grasp on his chin. He brushed a hand in soft sweeps down Dean’s face, neck, and chest as he spoke, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“You remind me of Midas’s golden statues. The gold suits you perfectly. If I had my way, you’d always be dusted in it, just so the world could see you in a such a beautifully breathtaking form.”

“‘M not beautiful, Cas.” He mumbled bashfully.

“Hush, you are and always will be the most exquisite thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Cas turned him to face him. “And I’ve seen a lot of things Dean.” 

He kissed him softly, reverently for a few long moments before pulling away again.

“Go make yourself comfortable in bed.”

_ This  _ was what Dean had been waiting for all along, not that he was complaining about the preamble, though.

He settled into bed tucked under the blanket, almost like a small child and waited again. Cas flitted about, in and out of the bedroom, carrying an assortment of items. 

The first thing that was brought over was a plate of various little snacks like cheese and crackers and a handful of what looked like walnuts and almonds, and a large, steaming mug. He tried to reach for them on his own but was denied.

“Open.”

One by one, he was fed everything on the plate until nothing remained. The liquid in the mug was sweet and a bit minty. He had a feeling it was the organic tea that Sam had been trying to get him to drink for a week straight now.

“Traitor.” He muttered and he drank the last of it.

Castiel merely laughed at that.

After the plate and mug had been set to the side, Castiel leaned in close and framed his face with his hands.

“I need you to trust me, okay?”

Dean nodded. 

He’d signed up for this, he’d made it through the beginning, and he’d be damned if he was bowing out now. There was no doubt that he trusted Castiel with his life, so trusting him now was no question.

“Close your eyes and keep them closed.”

Strong fingers steepled themselves in the palm’s of Dean’s upturned hands and kneaded out the soreness in the joints, following up his arms and neck. Instinct told him to fight back when Cas pressed lightly on his throat, but he pushed it away. 

He trusted Cas.

When Castiel had first suggested ASMR to try and help with Dean’s persistent insomnia, he’d brushed it off as a gimmick. There was no way that certain sounds could trigger him to fall asleep, especially since he was a hunter for cryin’ out loud. He was trained to hone in on every little pin drop, so how could anything but dead quiet work?

After a solid month of catching nothing but fleeting moments of rest, he broke down and asked for help, in whatever form that it might have come in.

Now, with his lover running what he thought to be a dry, soft paint brush over his arms and face, and whispering reassuringly from ear-to-ear, he began to believe that it actually might work.

Every so often, Cas would tap his fingers down the length of the wooden brush and a muscle in the middle of Dean’s back would twitch slightly. The back of his head tingled at the sound of it as well, even when more brushes rattled against each other when they were switched. The feeling flowed down his spine and eventually covered his entire bod

Castiel repeated keywords over and over again around him, seemingly floating around his head, words like, “relax”, “safe”, and “loved”. 

Gradually he sank deeper into the bed until he simply couldn’t be bothered to move. His limbs felt loose and heavy, and his eyelids felt like they had lead weights anchored to them, keeping them closed.

After a while, the whispering faded off and there was nothing but Castiel’s gentle, questing fingers in his hair again. 

When he finally dropped off, he did so deeply. He didn’t worry about the things that went bump in the night, knowing that Castiel was somewhere near.

That night Dean dreamed of Midas’s Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you suffer from insomnia and/or misophonia (like myself on both accounts) I highly recommend looking into ASMR. There are tons of useful videos on YouTube that are amazingly well done and help so so much. The sounds in a controlled setting like that help cancel out my own misophonia and also help put me to sleep on nights where I'm suffering, so I definitely recommend it!
> 
> Like it? Let me know!
> 
> ~K


End file.
